Sisterhood MC
Introduction The Sisterhood MC are a Los Santos motorcycle club, founded by Wendy Wilson aka Sister Willow. Biography Sisterhood MC is an all girls MC, run by Wendy Wilson. The MC recruits girls from all over the country who are lost or trapped in their current lifestyles and are looking for an escape. They look out for the sisterhood. Building Relations On August 11, 2018, Peanut started working with Tales from The Lost MC to make and sell crack rocks. That built into some trust when he later had Ghoul hold onto some for him (which she sold, splitting the money equally with him). On August 14, 2018, Socks followed a cop to the Sandy Shores weed drop, where Dragon, Hooch, and Dukes had been shot up by The Grove Street Family. There was a van with 8 weed bricks in it left at the scene, which she kept safe until Dukes connected her with Tex. He helped her get it safely to his trailer, where they stored the the contents. In return, the Lost gave the Sisterhood a trailer in Stab City. Willow came into town on August 19, 2018, and her first action after being brought up to speed was to arrange a talk with Stella Myles to address her going up North and shooting Socks. She had Crow, Ghoul, and some support from the Death Dealers waiting in case things didn't go as intended. However, Myles was willing to talk and had Spades there as support. As a group, they were able to determine that the Vagos had mistakenly identified one of the Sisterhood as Myles, so she took her frustration out by shooting a biker. Myles also mentioned being held up by Dragon, Hooch, and a redheaded female biker at a weed spot. They eventually settled on Myles paying the Sisterhood $10,000 in reparations and Willow promising that she'd look into who the female biker was and, if it was one of the Sisterhood, that she'd repay her. Fragmenting On September 7th, 2018, Ghoul left the Sisterhood due to the stress of having to take a leadership role due to Willow and Crow being unavailable. Two days later, Socks and Peanut each approached Ghoul after finding her patch, her cut, and a letter on the table. Socks expressed her frustration that Ghoul didn't approach them first, then left to sell weed (although she was pulled over for speeding in a stolen truck, escaped, and was later found by the cops in an exploded truck). Peanut expressed the same frustrations as Socks when she met with Ghoul while waiting for Socks to be out of prison, where she admitted that she was considering leaving as well, also due to the missing leadership. Once Socks was out of prison, Peanut pulled her aside to talk to her about her desire to leave as well, to which Socks replied "If you left, I'd leave with you". Willow's Return On October 2nd, 2018, Willow opened up the Yellow Jack with Jason Sweeney. Three days later, while tending bar, she confronted Dragon. After pushing him, he drew his gun and dared her to do it again. When she did, he shot her and fled. Resurgence In January 2019, Socks claimed the position of President when Willow couldn't be reached and started to recruit. Mary Mushkin was her first new prospect. After Socks no longer heard from most of the Sisterhood and had a hard time recruiting new members, she converted the Sisterhood MC into the Chaos Crew, giving former Sisterhood members the option to join the Chaos Crew when/if they returned. As of May 2019, Banshee has been the only former Sisterhood member to return and join the Chaos Crew. Former Members * Giselle Garrett - Ghoul * Kara Kinkle - Kitty * Paige Pierce - Peanut * Savannah Springfield - Socks (Former President) * Bonnie Barlow - Banshee Category:Gangs Category:MC